A Red Fae Ring
by Dementxa
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy. A boyt that wanted more than what life had given him. A boy that dreamed of everything that was denied him - freedom, love, happiness, and glamour. A boy that was willing to do anything to get them.


**My first multi-chapter YoI story, yay!**

 **This is a fairy-tale based fantasy AU, with Yurio as the main character. Viktor and Yuuri make appearances (Yuuri's is just a cameo, sorry) and their roles can be expanded if I decide to continue beyond chapter 2.**

 **Please leave a review if you like it! Also, tell me if I should continue this story or end it at chapter 2. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Music swirled in the air, rapid and crisp as a river in spring. It streamed through the corridors, coiled around the stony pilars and poured in the souls of everyone that heard it. What made the melody so bewitching was the whisper of the spectators tangling with the clear sound of the instruments.

In the center of the hall a young man was dancing. His body was perfectly in tune with the music, his eyes were were closed and his lips slightly parted. Long silver hair curled around his slender body. The other people, lined along the walls, were watching the intoxicating dance in awe.

Away from then and hidden behind a half-closed door, a boy was also observing the dancer. He had unwashed blond hair, tied at the back of his neck. His clothes were ragged and foul-smelling. He was watching the man with his eyes slightly narrowed.

Viktor - a man known all over the land with his unearthly beauty and talent. He wasn't a mere _dancer_. He was a god! When he danced, all eyes were on him. He was so celebrated, kings and queens were ready to give half their kingdoms so that he would perform in their castles.

His allure was due not only to his youthful appareance. Viktor's life was surrounded in mystery. Nobody knew where he'd come from or even where he lived. When he wasn't dancing, it seemed like he just disappeared. Some people claimed that he was a prince from a foreign land that was ravaged by wars. They said he'd been taken away as a baby and raised in secret, to keep him safe from his family's foes.

But the young boy had no interest in such tales. All that was important to him was the fact that Viktor was rich. Yuri smirked and rubbed his nose, his hand leaving trails of dirt on his skin.

 _He will do._

It was still too early to act. After the dance there was going to be a feast that would last until late into the night. Yuri, of course, wasn't allowed to be there, even as a servant. Nobody wanted their food served by the person that slept with the animals.

Yuri sighed and headed to the kitchens. Most servants enjoyed feasts, despite all the work they had. There was always food and drinks left for them afterwards. There were servants who stayed up all night to have their own feast once the king had finished his.

But Yuri didn't like feasts. The other servants hated him and didn't want him to be around them. They said that he was too dirty, which Yuri found quite unfair - after all, _they_ had forced him out of their living quarters! It was because of them that Yuri had to sleep in the animal sheds.

This was the only life that Yuri knew. He didn't remember his parents at all. Nobody would tell him if they were still alive or not. When he'd asked about his mother, some of the servants had mocked him, saying that his mother was one of the cows they kept. They had laughed, claiming that Yuri was spending so much time with the animals because he himself was an animal. Yuri never mentioned his parents after this incident.

The sound of laughter reached his ears and made his blood boil. It wasn't fair at all! Over _there_ were people who had more than they could ever wish for. They would never feel weak or rejected. They would never stay awake during the night, wondering what had earned them such punishment.

Oh, how Yuri _despised_ them! At the same time, he hated himself for feeling that way. They hadn't chosen to be born rich and happy, just how he never asked to be born in poverty and misery. Blind jealousy wouldn't make a difference. But Yuri had come up with a plan that would.

When he arrived in the kitchen he had to press himself against the wall so that he wouldn't be crushed by a plump servant girl that was dashing to the door. She was carrying a large tray of cheese and was so focused on keeping it stable, she only managed to hiss at him before leaving.

Yuri didn't manage to go any further into the room. One of the cooks, a man three times his size, stood in front of him. He was holding a large wooden spoon which he used to slap Yuri on the hand.

"What're yer think yer doin' 'ere, boy?" He roared at him. "Yer gonna stink up the food is what yer gonna do. An' then 'is Majesty will be mad!"

"I'm hungry!" Yuri said, glaring at the man. "I'm just gonna get some food and leave. Not like I want to stay here any longer."

"Yer gonna go back t'yer animals?" Spit flew out of the cook's mouth when he laughed. "They won't want yer 'round any longer - they smell better than yer."

"They're also smarter than you!"

Yuri bolted past the cook. He wasn't fast enough, though. There was the sound of wood cracking and his back flared up in pain. Yuri grit his teeth. He knew that if he retaliated, he'd not only end up starving, but probably with a few cracked bones as well. He ignored his aching back and made his way forward.

He didn't want to linger in the kitchen any longer. If the others saw him, they'd surely trment him as well. So he darted between the tables, taking whatever he could, and then left. Luckily the servants were too busy with work. Some did yell at him, but at least nobody tried to stop him.

Yuri went outside the castle. On a refular day the yards would be like a beehive, full with people, but at this moments only some patrol guards were loitering around. He went to the stables and climbed on the roof. This was his secret hiding spot. Two large elm trees helped conceal him from anyone in the castle. Nobody bothered him here. If Yuri could, he'd spend hiw whole day on the roof. His spot had another benefit too - it had helped Yuri learn a lot of secrets. Like the fact that the castellan's eldest daughter often met with the blacksmith's apprentice. Yuri knew that he had stolen some silver coins to make her a bracelet. He also knew that the old gardener loved to gamble with the guards, but was very bad at it.

Yuri knew many secrets. Some were worthless, others potentially dangerous. He didn't share them with anyone. He liked to keep them to himself and savor the feeling of power they gave him. No matter how much the servants beat and insulted him, he knew everything about them. He knew all the shameful things they did.

Now that he was finally in a safe place, Yuri looked at the food he'd taken. He didn't get much, just some bread and a few baked apples, but it was still more than he'd had in a while. The other servants didn't want to share food with him, so he was almost always half-starved.

He took a large bite out of a loaf of bread. It was still soft and warm and to him it was the most delicious food in the world. He could hear the music from the feast. If he closed his eyes, Yuri could imagine that he was there, among the rich noble people.

This would be his last night as a servant, he told himself. In a few hours he would take his fate into his own hands. He finished off his dinner and then laid on his back. He was soon snoring softly.

* * *

The feast had gone on late into the night. Viktor had retreated earlier than he was expected to. Quite honestly, he didn't enjoy the feasts that followed his dances too much. They seemed so ... _tame_.

He was sitting by the window in his room. There was a forest outside the castle. It looked so small from where he was standing! Viktor smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. He was still wearing his dance outfit. It was made out of a glossy black fabric. Because of its color and his silver hair, some people called him the Moon Dancer. Such a silly name!

Another successful performance. His smile grew as he remembered people's faces. They had all been so happy and smitten by him! The king was also impressed with his performance and had rewarded him generously.

Now everything that Viktor wanted was to go back home.

"Hm?"

He sensed that something wasn't right. Then he noticed that the door of his room was ajar. He clearly remembered closing it. How peculiar... Viktor got up and went to it. He was listening for any suspicious sounds on the way, but the room was silent. He closed the door again and turned around. A very dirty boy was now standing in front of him.

"Well, well, look at that." Viktor smiled. The knife the boy had pressed against his ribs didn't bother him. "You're as silent as a cat, aren't you? It's not often that someone manages to surprise me like that."

"I thought you were already sleeping," the boy mumbled unhappily.

"And what would you have done if I were asleep? Kill me?" Viktor chuckled.

"No! I would have woken you up." The boy looked at him and pursed his lips. "I want something from you."

"A good many people want something from me." Viktor was looking at the boy with interest. "What makes you any different?"

"I have a knife."

"I can see that for myself. It doesn't change anything." Viktor leaned over the unwanted visitor. "Well, what do you want? Gold? Love? A bath?"

The boy frowned. He gripped the knife handle so tight that his knuckled turned pale. It seemed like he was battling the urge to plunge his weapon into Viktor's flesh.

"I want you to take me with you!" He blurted out. "I want you to teach me to dance like you do! I want people to come watch me dance, like they do with you!"

Viktor raised an eyebrow and then started laughing. What an amusing child! And reckless too, like most children. Surely he couldn't think he would get everything he wanted by waving a dagger around. No, not even a child could be _that_ foolish! Viktor stopped laughing and looked at the boy. There was something there, something even stronger than his stench.

Ah, yes ... hunger. The boy was famished, and not only for food. So it was desperation that was guiding him ... interesting.

"Let me take a look at you." Viktor said.

He took a step back. The boy flinched, as if he had expected some resistance, and then awkwardly let his arms drop by his side. He seemed confused. It was obvious that he had expected Viktor to react differently. People could rarely predict Viktor's actions. But that was his aim. If people weren't surprised by him, they wouldn't enjoy his dances so much.

He studied the boy in front of him. He noted how skinny and small he was. It was evident he was starved and beaten regularly. Earlier Viktor had compared him to a feline, but if this boy was a cat, then he'd be the kitten that ended up in a sack at the bottom of a river.

"Hm."

Viktor suddenly went to the basin by his bed. He moved so suddenly that the boy cried out in irritation.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" He followed him. "I have a knife!"

"I'm aware of that." Viktor soaked a rag in the water and then turned to the boy. "Let's see now ..."

Before the boy could react, Viktor grabbed him by the chin and started to scrub his face harshly. It took him a while, but he finally managed to clear the dirt a bit.

"Much better, don't you think?"

The boy didn't look so bad. His pale skin was rich in spots and pimples, and his hair was an unwashed matted mess, but those imperfections would be fixed with regular washing. The boy was actually quite easy to look at, with his pouting lips and bright green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy slapped his hand away.

"I wanted to see the face that was threatening my life," Viktor explained merrily. "Do you have a name, boy?"

"... it's Yuri."

"Is that so? What an odd coincidence!" He laughed, but didn't elaborate his words. "So you want me to teach you to dance? Not everyone can learn it."

"I can!" Yuri declared. "I dance. I practice every day!"

"Is that so?" Viktor asked. "Why don't you show me what you can do, hm?"

Yuri bit his lower lip. His eyes were gleaming like a cat's. He tucked the knife in his belt and stomped his foot down.

"I'll show you! You think you're the only one who can dance, is that so?"

"I have never seen anyone who can dance the way I do." Viktor crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave the annoyed boy a smile.

"Well, I can!" Yuri said. "I watched you while you danced here last year. I watched the way you moved. And I practiced dancing like you."

"You did? I'm impressed ... I was not aware I had such an admirer!"

Yuri's hollow cheeks flushed. He steeped forward and raised his fist at Viktor.

"Shut up! Don't laugh at me or I will make it so that you'll never dance again!" He took his knife out and pointed it at the other.

"Goodness, how dangerous we are!" Viktor laughed. "Do you want to dance so much that you are willing to kill the one person you need to help you?"

"I just want to get out of here!" Yuri raised his voice. His hands and lips were shaking. "You don't know what it's like, I bet! Everyone treats you so well! You don't know what it's like to be the lowest of the low! You never ... you never feel scared when you hear footsteps approach you, you never think you're going to get hurt! You have no idea how crushing it is to know people hate you and wish you gone! It's not fair to be hated when I've done nothing!" His eyes filled with tears and he sunk his teeth into his lower lip. "I don't want this life anymore! I want to have what you have. I want to dance and be allowed to do whatever I want. I want people to look at me the way they look at you. And I know I can do it - but I need your help! So ... please ..." His last word was a mere whisper.

"I see." Viktor wasn't smiling any longer. He was studying Yuri again. "You want this more than anything then?"

"Yes!" Yuri nodded.

"Are you sure? Don't you know what people say: be careful what you wish for?"

"That's nonsense! Besides, everything's better than my life right now!" Yuri frowned. "You're trying to trick me with your words, aren't you? Well, that won't happen! You will take me with you when you leave and I will become your student. Or else!" He waved the knife in front of Viktor to show him how determined he was.

Viktor said nothing. He was looking at Yuri and tapping his lips with his finger. The knife didn't bother him, but the boy had intrigued him almost against his own will. Viktor couldn't shake off the pain that had seeped through Yuri's words. No child should ever be exposed to such misery.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm fourteen."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. The boy was so tiny he's assumed he was around ten years old. Yuri must have sensed his surprise, because he flushed and averted his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that," he mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Like you're pitying me." Yuri tossed his head. "If you really feel bad for me, then just take me with you."

"Your boldness is impressive, I'll give you that." Viktor smiled. "Alright, I shall give you a chance to prove yourself worthy. If I am pleased, I will take you with me."

"You will?" Yuri flinched and suddenly smiled. Viktor thought that he looked much more handsome with a smile on his face. "You're not lying to me?"

"I never lie," Viktor said, "and I always keep my word. Now put this silly knife away and let's go."

"Go?" The boy repeated.

"Yes." Viktor nodded. "There's not enough room for me to test you here. But I know a place where I can. We will need to ride to it, though."

He waited for an answer. Yuri was silent. He seemed to be pondering his words. Then suddenly he frowned. He stepped forward and put the knife against Viktor's stomach.

"Is this some sort of trap?" He asked with a cold voice.

"Of course not." Viktor smiled. "What made you think that?"

"Because you're acting very suspicios! If you're planning on calling for the guards or ... or ... or running away, I'll-"

"I won't do a cowardly thing like that. I told you, I'm a man of my word. But if you doubt me, you are free to return to your miserable servant life."

"No!" Yuri frowned. "We'll go wherever you want to. But I'll have my knife on you the whole time, so don't even think about trying anything foolish, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

Viktor slid past him gracefully and took a black cloak from a chair. He draped it around his shoulders and pulled the hood over his face. Just before the fabric covered his eyes, he flashed Yuri a mocking stare. Viktor pushed his hair back and then turned to him.

"Well ... shall we go?"

* * *

The two were walking through the corridors. The castle was silent and dark. It was hard to believe that people lived here. A couple of times Yuri thought that perhaps, by some miracle, everybody else had suddenly vanished. Or they were dead. A cruel smile twisted his face as he imagined them all slaughtered in their beds. They deserved it.

He tossed his head and focused on the task at hand. He'd agreed to let Viktor take him to a suitable place, but Yuri knew that he needed to be careful. Viktor might be planning on running away from him. He had to keep his eyes open.

The horses in the stable stirred nervously when they sensed someone approaching. They calmed down once they recognized Yuri. All the animals liked him. And Yuri liked them too - a lot more than the people. At least animals didn't laugh at him or hit him. He walked by each horse, patting them gently. He knew all of them by name.

"This one will do," he told Viktor, pointing at a dark brown horse. It was older than the other horses, but it was obedient, quiet and fast enough.

He thought that he had quite the good luck. They hadn't run into any of the stablemen. They were probably still in the kitchens, drinking with the rest of the servants. Or they were already buried in the hay, deeply asleep.

"You get on the horse first," Yuri told Viktor. "I'll sit behind you. That way I can be sure you won't play any tricks on me."

"You still don't trust me?" Viktor laughed quietly. "This is not a good start of you apprenticeship with me, you know?"

"Shut up!" Yuri hissed. "And stop acting like some jester!"

He sat behind Viktor and held onto him with one hand. In the other he had his knife out. It wasn't so much of a threat anymore, he just wanted Viktor to be aware that Yuri was the one in control. He gave the horse a light kick and and the animal started trotting forward.

When they neared the gate, Yuri tensed. The guards would stop them and ask questions. They'd undoubtedly ask him where he, the most hated servant in the castle, was going with the king's guest of honor in this time of night. Yuri had prepared a plausible story, but he wasn't certain if his lie would be accepted. He was praying for everything to go smoothly. He was _so_ close!

However, his anguish had been for naught. The gate stood open and not a single guard could be seen. Yuri sighed in relief so loudly that Viktor heard him. He turned around to look at him. His face was illuminated by the torches and Yuri could see that he was smiling.

"You hadn't thought about this part, hm? Seems like this is your lucky night."

"Shut up!" Yuri glared at him. "And I _did_ think about it!"

Viktor snickered softly. He took the reins and led the horse on the path to the forest. Yuri fell silent, wondering where exactly the man was taking him. If he just wanted to see him dance, then there was no reason for them to leave the castle. Yuri frowned.

What if Viktor was playing a trick on him? He was larger and stronger than Yuri. Perhaps he was hoping that he could take Yuri to some secluded place and ... kill him? Or just leave him stranded somewhere and return to the castle with the horse?

"Hey," he spoke up, "where are we going?"

"You'll see." Viktor hummed.

"Listen you, I don't want to play any games, okay?" Yuri fumed. "You said you wanted to test me. Let's stop here. I can show you what I can do and we can go back."

Viktor laughed again. He had a clear and pleasant laughter, like the ring of a silver bell. But Yuri didn't find it pleasant at all. It made him think that something wasn't right. Nobody could be that joyful with a knife pressed against them.

"Are you scared of the dark, Yuri?" Viktor teased him. "I can turn the horse around and we can go back to the castle. I can test you in the morning, but I was left with the impression that you don't want to wait to become my apprentice."

Yuri bristled at the jab.

"You say that, but I bet that if we go back to the castle, you'll leave tomorrow without me knowing, right? I' not going to let that happen. This is my only chance and I won't let you slip away, do you understand? So just be quick and take me to wherever you want!"

"As you wish." Viktor gave the horse a kick to make it move faster.

They rode in silence until they reached the forest. Yuri had never been so close to it. From the castle the forest seemed small. But now, as he stood just a few steps from the trees, Yuri realized that they were a hundred-year-old giants, clad in moss and ivy. Their branches were cracking and the leaves rustling, even though there was no wind. Yuri shuddered.

"Hunters come here kill game for the king's table," he said.

"Is that so?" Viktor sounded disinterested. "We'll go on from here by foot."

"We're going _inside_?"

"Yes." Viktor gave him an innocent smile. "Or do you want us to go back to the castle?"

Yuri hesitated. Was this whole adventure a mistake from the start? Perhaps they really should go back. The forest, veiled in darkness, was so frightening ... Who knew what beasts lurked in its depths? What if Yuri found his demise here? And for what - gold?

His life back in the castle didn't seem so bad anymore. He had a warm place to sleep, he had food - not much, but enough not to starve to death. The other servants only insulted him when they saw him, and he knew how to avoid them. Was it really wise to risk losing this?

He looked at Viktor. It was too dark to see his face, but Yuri's hearing was exceptionally sharp. He heard the other man chuckling softly. The sound erased all fear from his heart. Yuri clenched his jaw and tossed his head. No! He was _close_ , he could feel it. If he gave up now, he'd lose everything. This was his one chance.

He jumped from the horse and turned to look at Viktor.

"Come on, get down! I can't wait to show you what I can do!"

"Brave lad." Viktor dismounted the horse. He tied the animal to a tree and patted it on the neck. "We'll come back soon, boy. You be good here."

He walked into the wall of trees and Yuri followed him. Inside the forest it was so dark that he couldn't see anything. His only guide was the sound of Viktor's footsteps. Yuri reached out and took him by the arm.

"How-Oof!" He cursed as he tripped on something. "How do you see where you're going?"

"I just know the way," Viktor replied carelessly. "I know the way back to the castle too."

"Shut up and move forward!"

He heard Viktor laugh. Something went past them, quick and light as the wind. Yuri gasped and moved closer to the older man. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to regret his actions. Why did he ever agree to be dragged here?

He didn't know how long they were walking, but suddenly Viktor stopped and announced that they had arrived. Yuri didn't know where they were. He suspected that they were still in the woods, but there weren't any trees near them. His eyes gradually got used to the darkness enough for him to start seeing his surroundings. He saw that Viktor had brough him to a rather large clearing. It was almost perfectly round and surrounded by trees.

Was this where he was supposed to dance?

He blinked. He was starting to recognize more details around him. He spotted Viktor standing a few steps away from him. The older man had his back turned to him.

"Viktor, what-"

Viktor raised his arm to silence him. Then he clapped his hands and whistled. A few minutes later Yuri heard leaves rustling, then the sound of footsteps and barking. Two figures emerged from the trees. At first Yuri thought it was a man and his dog. Then he realized that the strange man had goat legs. He was holding a flute.

Yuri cried out and took a step back. Viktor showed no surprise at the faun's arrival. He went to the creature and put his hand on his cheek. His words were so quiet that Yuri couldn't hear what he was saying. He thought he might have heard his name, but nothing else.

Finally it seemed like Viktor and the faun had reached an agreement. Viktor took his cloak off and laid it on the ground. Then he helped the beast-man sit down, while the dog - a rather big and shaggy-looking one - was sitting next to them, still as a statue.

"Well, Yuri," Viktor turned to him, "now we have our music."

" _Our_ music?" Yuri repeated. He had a strong feeling that he was in some sort of trouble. "I thought you wanted to see me dance ..."

"Of course not!" Viktor laughed. "You and I are going to dance and see who will last the longest."

Yuri went pale. He clenched his jaw and raised the knife at Viktor.

"You're insane! You are an insane mage, aren't you?" He yelled. "You've been toying with me since the very start! Well, your game is over now. I'm going back to the castle!"

Viktor was smiling. He went to Yuri and took the knife out of his grip. He did this so deftly that to Yuri it seemed as if the blade had passed right through his hands. Viktor threw the knife away and looked at Yuri.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, little boy. I gave you enough chances to give up this madness, but now there's no turning back. Take a look around if you're still failing to understand."

 _Take a look around?_ Yuri moved his gaze from Viktor to the clearing. He looked at the trees for a while, wondering what Viktor was talking about. Of course that he could go back. He just needed to get through the forest and find his way to the path to the castle. Right?

His eyes went from the trees to the ground and his breath hitched. Just before the trees, the clearing was framed with a circle of mushrooms and flowers. His mouth opened and closed. Slowly, Yuri turned around to look at Viktor. No ... this couldn't be happening? Viktor ... he was a _dancer_! There was no way he could be one of _them_!

"You realize it now, don't you? I knew you were a smart one." Viktor pulled his hair back for a second. His ears, Yuri noticed, were elongated and pointy. His eyes were glowing in the dark.

Yuri was trembling. He was starting to realize the danger he was in. Viktor had never intended to teach him. He'd manipulated him into his trap. Yuri would have lunged at him, but fear had frozen his limbs stiff.

How could he have been so foolish? From the very start Viktor had been acting like this was all a game to him. How could Yuri not realize he was being led into a trap?! His eyes filled with tears as shame, rage and fear boiled in his chest.

"I don't want to ..." He whispered.

"You have no choice." Viktor laughed. "You know that, don't you?"

Yuri knew. He knew the stories. Everyone knew them. Nothing good awaited the mortal who'd stepped into a fairy ring.


End file.
